


Welcome Home, Harry

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry finally returns to his home and his heart.  This was written for the TSS Coming Home Snitch-A-Thon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

These wonderful characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I promise to put them back after I am finished.

HBP never happened. Uhn huh. Nope, never.

Beta’d by the darling BabyGurl

 

Welcome Home, Harry

This day has been a long time in coming. Too many long years, too many years when laughter and even smiles were absent from here. But finally this day has arrived. Harry Potter is coming home to Hogwarts. Since we found out, there has been a non-stop flurry of activity. Filch has been shining and oiling the suits of armor, Professor Flitwick has been practicing his music charms and even dear old Hagrid has been doing his part to brighten the place. Never mind that his idea of helping is to set somewhat dangerous creatures on the loose. He means well and so we will overlook such things. 

And Severus. Oh, he won’t admit it, but even he – and perhaps most especially he – is looking forward to the return of our prodigal child. I have watched these long years as our Potions master sank even further into himself, if that is at all possible. Many believe the man incapable of the finer emotions, but I know better. I have watched him since he first came to these hallowed halls. I have watched as he struggled to find his place in life and I have watched as his choices turned to bitter dust in his mouth. I have wept for my dear, lost boy and I rejoiced when I perceived that he had found his soul mate in young Harry. 

My dear boys have both had so much adversity in their young lives. Looking back on their early years, I suppose it was only inevitable that their interactions would have been laced with so much emotion and passion. Even then it would seem that they understood on some level their need for the other and they fought. They fought their feelings, they fought the bond, and they fought each other. Then later, they fought any who dared to point out the truth to them. No, neither had wanted to acknowledge that they had found their soul mate in the other. 

But I knew better. Oh, I always know. It is my job to know what my students need. And I have to admit, if only to myself, that these two hold a special place in my heart. Of course, I will trust you not to tell anyone my little secret. After all, it would not do to be seen as being biased, now would it?

 

Ah, here he comes now. Harry has changed so much in the years since he graduated and left to defeat the man formally known as Tom Riddle. I remember so well the overwhelmed, lost boy who wandered in here at the tender age of eleven. I watched as he grew, both in body and in spirit. I watched as he grew into his power and learned to harness the incredible raw magic flowing in his veins. Only in one other had I ever seen such power, and Harry promises to be even more powerful than Tom, given time. 

Admittedly amused, I watch as the others greet our young hero. Hagrid is beaming and his voice is booming as he greets Harry. Minerva straightens her hat and tries in vain to smother her smile. She tries to maintain her stern façade, but she fails as she watches the emotional half-giant hug Harry. In the end, Minerva cannot deny that this young man is dear to her heart. 

Finally Harry is face to face with his former Potions Professor. Neither man speaks for a moment, each preferring to simply stare at the other. Even Hagrid is aware of the nervousness filling the air. Though I very much doubt that he understands the true reason for the palpable tension. No, I am sure that poor Hagrid believes that Harry and Severus still harbor ill feelings for one another. Looking over to Minerva, I see that she understands. She has watched as her long time colleague and friend slipped even deeper into himself and his dungeons after the fall of Lord Voldemort. It would seem that she and I both understood the true reason for his depression. Likewise, I have heard whispers and rumors throughout the halls that Harry had also withdrawn from everyone after he defeated Voldemort. 

Watching the pair now, we can all see a spark of something ignite in the men’s eyes. Harry’s breath catches as he gazes up at the dark eyes of the former Death Eater and spy for the Light. Severus slowly raises a hand and brushes a strand of hair away from the handsome face, exposing the mesmerizing emerald eyes. 

All those present stand by silently, watching the interaction between the two. None have ever witnessed such a tender look on the stern face of the Potions master. Nor had any ever before seen Harry so easily rendered mute. 

“Welcome home, Harry,” Severus says softly. 

Blinking at the warm words from his former professor, Harry smiles slightly. “Thank you, Professor.” 

“My name is Severus,” the Potions master informs the younger man. “As you and I are now colleagues, it is only appropriate that you address me as such.”

The smile broadens as Harry replies, “It would be my honor, Severus.”

An elegant eyebrow arches as Severus bravely takes the next step. “Would you care to join me in my chambers for a drink to celebrate your return?”

“I would be delighted, Severus,” Harry practically beams.

Neither man bothers to say goodbye to the others in the entry hall before they make their way down to the dungeons. I for one do not mind. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time and I would not begrudge them their chance at happiness. 

But still, I am curious, so I follow quietly. I watch as Harry shyly takes the older man’s hand in his and I watch as Severus not only allows such a liberty, but he in turn squeezes the green-eyed man’s hand. Stopping outside Severus’ chamber door they stand and look at one another again. Tenderly, the Potions master bends down and brushes his lips against the younger man’s. Ah, yes, I am satisfied. I do believe that they will find a way to make this work. 

 

Slowly, quietly, as to give the pair of lovers their moment of privacy, Hogwarts withdrew her consciousness from the dungeons. If a castle could smile, well, then she would be beaming; her smile would rival the headmaster’s. And if Hogwarts had physical eyes, they would be out-twinkling a nova. Yes, her boys were happy at last and she was at peace. Welcome home Harry, indeed.

~The End~


End file.
